Sexy suprise
by Brettana-Brittana
Summary: Santana comes home to a surprise from her girlfriend !GP Santana Forgot the email and password of my old account!


'' Baby I'm home!'' Santana yells as she walks into their apartment, she takes off her jacket and throws it on a chair.

'' I'm in the bedroom!'' Brittany yells

Santana walks into their bedroom but stops in her tracks as she sees Brittany standing in the middle of the room in just a black leather skirt and white see through blouse. '' Damn Britt'' she gulps as she feels her compression shorts tightening slightly and slowly walks towards her girlfriend.

Brittany holds her hand up and smirks as Santana stops walking '' Sit down babe'' She says pointing to their bed, Santana walks to their bed and sits down looking a little bit confused. Brittany slowly walks to her and smiles, she places her hands on either side of her and pecks her on the lips. '' No touching until I say so babe.'' She whispers as Santana tries to wrap her arms around her, Santana pulls her arms back and Britt smirks as she sees her girlfriends eyes darkening with lust.

Brittany walks to the iPod dock and plugs her iPod in, she turns on the song that she wants and listens to the intro.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

Brittany turns around and sways her hips seductively, she walks over to her girlfriend and stands in between her legs slowly dropping down to the ground.

_But you keep fronting' _

_Saying' what you _gon' do to me

_But I ain't seen nothing'_

She slowly stands back up swaying her hips and smiles seductively as she unbuttons the first two buttons of her blouse, Santana gulps and fists the comforter in her hands.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe _

_But you keep fronting' _

_Saying' what you gon' do to me_

Brittany places her knees on either side of Santana and slowly lowers herself on her girlfriends lap, Santana groans as she feels her girlfriend wet heat on her thigh and bucks her hips.

_But I ain't seen nothing' _

_Typical and hardly the type I fall for_

_I'm liking the physical don't leave me asking' for more_

Brittany smirks as she feels Santana poking her in the thigh and slowly grinds down, she leans forwards and leave hot open mouthed kisses down Santana's neck slowly kissing up her jaw smiling as Santana moans.

_I'm a sexy mama _

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna _

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya _

_Backup all the things that I told ya _

_You've been saying' all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

Santana groans as Brittany grinds down again and places her hands on her hips, Brittany looks down at her girlfriend and lays her hands on the back of her head pulling her in.

_Baby can't you see _

_How these clothes are fitting' on me _

_And the heat coming' from this beat _

_I'm about to blow I don't think you know_

Brittany crashes their lips together and moans as Santana squeezes her ass, Santana tries to unbutton her blouse but growls in frustration as the buttons slip out of her fingers. '' I will buy you a new one'' Santana mumbles as she pulls out of the kiss, she takes the blouse in her hands and rips it open before Brittany can say something.

Brittany gasps in surprise but that is quickly replaced with a moan as Santana takes a nipple in her mouth sucking on it, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and turns them around laying Brittany on the bed. Santana kisses down Brittany's neck and sucks on her pulse point smiling as she hears Brittany moan softly, Santana kisses down her collarbone to her breast and takes a nipple in her mouth sucking on it she slowly kisses down Brittany's toned stomach and unzips Britt's leather skirt. Santana tugs the skirt down Brittany's legs and kisses her the insides of her thighs, Brittany spreads her legs wider and moans as Santana trails her kisses higher.

'' Babe please don't tease!'' Brittany groans frustrated as Santana trails her kisses down again, Santana looks up and sees her girlfriend looking down at her in frustration. Santana kisses her way back up and captures Brittany's lips with her own, Brittany trails her hands down her back and tugs on the hem of her shirt Santana sits up and pulls off her shirt throwing it somewhere into the room. Brittany pops the button of Santana's jeans open and pulls the zipper down helping her pulling off her jeans and compression shorts, Santana gasps as the cool air hits her dick and lower herself back down kissing Britt again.

Santana gasps as Brittany strokes her dick and trails her own hand down Britt's stomach, she kisses back down Britt's body and settles in between her legs licking her lips as she sees Britt's glistening core. She used her fingers to spread her folds and places a soft kiss on her clit, she places a hand on Britt's hips to hold her down and sucks on the nub.

'' Fuck San'' Brittany moans her fingers treading in her hair, Santana sucks harder and teases her entrance with a finger. '' Fuck babe I need you inside now!'' Brittany moans loudly, Santana kisses her way back up her body and sucks on her pulse point moaning as Brittany grabs her shaft guiding her towards opening, Brittany wraps her right leg around Santana's back and moans as Santana enters her quickly.

'' Fuck'' Santana moans as she feels Brittany's walls squeezing around her dick, she begins to thrust slowly and lifts her head looking into her girlfriends beautiful eyes. Brittany wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her down capturing her lips with her own, Santana trails one hand down Brittany's stomach and places her thumb on her clit making tight circles.

Brittany throws her head back moaning loudly as Santana hits her g-spot, Santana speeds up her thrusting and moans as Brittany digs her nails in her back. Santana feels Brittany shaking and knows that her girl is close, she lifts one of her legs and throws it over her shoulder thrusting deeper hissing as Brittany digs her nails harder in her back.

Santana buries her face in Brittany's neck as she feels Britt coming undone and moans loudly as she feels Brittany's walls clenching around her dick sending her over the edge too, Brittany moans as she feels Santana coming undone and slowly places her legs back on the bed. Santana collapse on top of Brittany and places kisses on her neck slowly coming down from her high, after a few minutes Santana slowly pulls out of Brittany and rolls off of her laying down on her back beside her girlfriend.

Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder and places her hand on her girlfriends stomach, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany and sighs contently. '' Best surprise ever''

Brittany lifts herself up on one elbow and smiles '' You liked it?''

'' I loved it baby, happy anniversary.'' She pecks her girlfriend for six years on the lips and lays her head back down, Brittany smiles and cuddles into her girlfriend.

'' Happy anniversary babe''

**This was my first time writing smut.. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
